


Thanks Go...somebody it´s Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 19:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9007648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Crowley claims many things that aren´t exactly true and not liking a particular Queen song is one of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sous_le_saule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sous_le_saule/gifts), [Dreyonea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreyonea/gifts).



Both Aziraphale and Crowley claimed Christmas songs and cheesy movies to be success of their side, at least that´s what they reported to their superiors and they both received a commendation for it.

In reality, they didn´t really know where did it come from.

People were imaginative, as Crowley liked to say. So they just went along and made the most of it. When life gives you lemons make some lemonade or, when people come up with something, take all the credit.

 

Crowley would never admit it, but he actually liked the Christmas time. He loved the atmosphere, the inevitable rush in the shopping centers, the chaos that bloomed those few days before Christmas and came to its climax on the Christmas Day.

But he also loved the fairy lights, warm drinks served by his angel and that warm, cozy evenings when he would just nap on the couch with his head on the angel´s lap. Said angel would be drinking hot cocoa, read books and sometimes, he would caress the sleeping demon absentmindedly.

 

If someone asked Crowley what his favourite Christmas song was, he would give you a vague answer. Something about liking Frank Sinatra classics, and that he absolutely loathes God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen and Silent Night (he actually quite liked them, too; he found them peaceful and comforting but if was his job to hate to so he claimed he did). Truth be told, he actually did have a favourite Christmas song.

It was Thanks God It´s Christmas by Queen and Crowley would rather die then tell someone he loved a song by Queen.

It somehow reminded him of himself and Aziraphale and he always caught himself grinning like an idiot whenever he heard it.

Aziraphale must never know.

 

´Is that...is that Freddie Mercury?´

They were driving back home a day before Christmas when Bentley decided that it´s time for a bit of Freddie´s vocals and Crowley hadn´t really realized he was singing until it was too late.

He could feel the tips of his ears going red.

´Uhm...yes?´

´I thought you didn´t like it,´ Aziraphale frowned.

 

_Oh...my love...we´ve had our shed of tears...Oh...my friend...we´ve had our hopes and fears..._

 

There was an awkward silence filled with Freddie thanking God it was Christmas. Aziraphale appeared to be listening to the lyrics.

´I don´t,´ Crowley lied awkwardly.

´Well...´ Aziraphale said after a while. ´ _I_ quite like it. The lyrics, I mean. It´s nice.´

 

_Oh....my love...we´ve lived in troubled days...Oh..my friend...we have the strangest ways..._

__

That surprised Crowley. ´Uhm...do you?´

´Oh, yes! It´s really...suitable. For us. If you know what I mean, my dear.´

Crowley didn´t really need to see himself in the mirror right now. He just knew that not only his ears were, but also his cheeks.

´Well...I suppose it´s not that bad...When I think about it...uhm...´ he stuttered. ´In comparison to the Best of Queen album, I can say that I don´t hate it.´

Aziraphale said no more but he turned the volume on.

They drove in silence after that.

 

´I love Christmas,´Aziraphale managed to say later that evening, when the fairy lights of their Christmas tree were on, there were candles in every possible spot (they were in Crowley´s flat, of course; Aziraphale would´t let candles near his precious books. Not after the l _ _ast__ time) and they were cuddling on the sofa, a bottle of wine waiting on the tables.

They were watching _It´s a Wonderful life_. Of course they were.

´I know you do... _Clarence_ ,´Crowley snickered and Aziraphale nudged him in the ribs, but smiled.

´I love all that magic!´Aziraphale continued and Crowley felt a smile forcing itself on his lips. ´It´s not even close to being that great and wonderful when one´s alone. No one should be alone on Christmas.´

´Well...that´s why we spent it together, angel.´

´I wish we could stay like that forever.´ Aziraphale looked at Crowley with a strange expression on his face so he thought that he should have seen it coming. But he didn´t and the kiss took him by surprise.

´Well...we _could_ stay like that for a while...´ he said when they parted and he caught himself grinning like an idiot.

´What about we open some eggnog, put another movie on and not leave this sofa for the rest of the evening?´ Angel suggested with a very un-angelic expression on his face.

´Well, I am in,´ Crowley grinned again. ´Thanks Go...somebody it´s Christmas.´

Now it was Aziraphale who grinned. ´I knew you liked that song.´

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that :D also, English is not my native language so I apologize for any mistakes or incoherencies. I try. I also love Thanks God it´s Christmas and I´ve seen It´s a Wonderful life...it was a long evening and I started taking new meds, so...that excuses me :D


End file.
